


Chaos Incarnate

by Greywintergem



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, I was destroyed by the ending so I clicked my heels and wrote it out, Magic, Multi, OC gets into trouble, Platonic friendships, Story, The ending never happened, Werewolf, Werewolves, anxious, seriously there is no memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywintergem/pseuds/Greywintergem
Summary: Chloe Dunhaven is in her first semester at Belgrave University. All she wants to do is get through college and achieve her dreams. But she somehow keeps finding herself in situations that make her question everything. Not to mention this misterious Jack person keeps showing up.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dunhaven. Ehhh… Chloe. Chloe Dunhaven. Sorry um. Is this the uh Chancellor’s office?” She pulled at the hem of her shirt twisting it between her fingers with her eyes glued to the tip of her shoes. 

“Have a seat, Ms. Dunhaven.” 

She whispered a few okays under her breath and hastily took a seat across from the door. With a shaky hand she adjusted her glasses and peered around the room. Just her luck to be the only person wanting to speak to the head honcho. 

Chloe rustled through her overstuffed pockets for the smartphone she barely uses. To fit in, she often would use it to make it seem like she was doing normal teenage/young adult things on social media or whatever her colleagues did. This time however, she was looking for an escape from the endless pit of feeling like all eyes were on her. Even if there was only one person in the room with her. 

“Ms. Dunhaven,” Chloe’s head sprung up with a sudden jolt, “Chancellor Stone will see you now. And she asked me to tell you that you shouldn’t be so nervous.” She almost dropped her phone. 

Pushing herself off of the seat with a smile and a nod to the receptionist, she wouldn’t let even a breath escape her as she pulled the door open.

Chancellor Stone was stunning to say the least. Even Chloe had to admit it to herself. 

“Yes, Ms. Dunhaven? How can help you?” Her lipstick seemed to be smudged on the upper lip. Probably due to sipping her coffee from the teacup on her desk. 

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Nerves and all her insecurities especially whether her lipstick was alright since she noticed the Chancellor’s. Everything came bubbling to the surface. And she tried again to speak. 

“Uh… Chancellor Stone,” she started, “I was wondering if… if there was any chance…” 

“Ms. Dunhaven, you’re not asking me on a date or for a million dollars. I hope. You don’t need to be nervous, sweetheart.” Chloe’s eyes were as big as saucers. And her cheeks were the deepest shade of red Chancellor Stone has seen in a long while. 

“I- I was wondering if there were any more spots on the trip to Ireland.” Her eyes seemed to glisten with hope. It was apparent that she was more than likely running away from something. Responsibilities perhaps. But in the end she wouldn’t receive the answer she was looking or rather hoping for. 

“I’m sorry to say but we filled the last seats earlier this morning. Would you like to look into other trips Belgrave has to offer?” Stone’s lips were tugged into a half-assed smile. Not that anyone who wasn’t paying attention would notice. 

“No-no thank you. Thank you for your time. I’ll uh… I’ll figure something out.” With one last grin and a twirl of her hair, Chloe marched out of Stone’s office as quickly as she had come in. 

It was at that moment that Chloe wished she hadn’t of gotten out of bed. Of course they were already filled. She should’ve known there was no way she could steal a spot like that. Stuck in an endless cycle as always. No escape. 

She shook her head of those thoughts. There was no use in thinking that way now. It was done. She’d find another way. With a huff and a stomp she continued walking without another thought. 

It was only her first semester at Belgrave. So there was still time for her to get used to the campus layout before it would become ridiculous for her to ask for directions. Lucky for her the only place she had to be today was a seminar for the environmentalist club. And that didn’t start until after prime lunch hours. 

Chloe made her way back to her dorm. Her heart was still beating a million miles per hour. Worse yet, the roommate she never talked to was staring at the ceiling. Not even listening to music or an audiobook. Just… staring into nothing. 

“Shit day, huh.” Chloe wasn’t expecting a conversation. 

“Not really.” She answered half-heartedly. 

“I can tell you don’t believe that. Lemme guess.” Could everyone read her mind all of a sudden? “You’re disappointed. But the weather is great so you’re making the most of it.” 

To be honest, she hadn’t even noticed the weather. She was in too much of a hurry to care. 

“Am I just that easy to read?” She asked in one breath. 

“No. I just happen to know that you wanted to go on that trip and the last two seats were filled before you got a chance to ask. Because you’re,” her roommate turned to look at her, “antisocial like that.” Creepy. 

She let out a sigh before directing her attention to her wardrobe which was in desperate need of organization. Anything to keep her busy. 

“Hey, Chloe,” She darted up to meet eyes with her roommate, “are you doing anything later? There’s a party at Sigma Sigma Delta and we’re invited.” She’d never been one for parties. It was surprising to think that she was invited to one after avoiding practically everyone since orientation. “I hear there’s booze and a beer pong tournament.” 

That thought made her sick to her stomach. 

“No, I think I’ll stay here tonight. Maybe I’ll stop by,” She took a deep breath before continuing, “to help you get back okay if you’re going to participate in the… beer pong tournament.” 

Her roommate smiled with gratitude. “I’ll be counting on it.” It made her feel warm inside knowing someone was looking forward to seeing her. And determined to keep her promise even though she didn’t verbally acknowledge it as one. 

_______________

 

It was evident that her roommate wasn’t going to make it to the dorm when she suddenly passed out on her shoulder. “Mal!” Chloe let out a shriek. Dragging her back was going to be a hassle. And she was ninety percent positive that she would collapse under her weight when they had to get up the stairs to the second floor. “Mal I can’t carry you back like this. Please wake up.” Her voice was unwavering and stern for once. 

Chloe gripped the straps of her roommate’s bra and began dragging her toward a bench. Or what she hoped was a bench. Honestly it was too dark to tell. 

“One… two three.” She huffed and brought Mal to her chest and sat her on the edge of the bench before sitting down herself. Out of breath and heaving with beads of sweat dancing along her skin. 

She dug through her pockets for her phone. And realized she left it on her charger back at the dorm. To which a very high pitched squeak emitted from her throat. 

“Need some help?” Startled like a deer in headlights, Chloe turned to face them. 

“Oh! Uh… I just forgot my phone. No-no problem.” She lightly smiled and pushed the bridge of her glasses closer to her face. 

“Well, you can use mine.” 

“N-no it’s fine. I just needed the time. Thanks though.” In reality she was gonna call her other more muscular friend to help carry Mal back to her dorm. But she wouldn’t admit that to a complete stranger. 

“Okay…? Um, it’s 1:45ish. And I’m pretty sure your friend there is blackout drunk and by the looks of her, she’s got maybe fifty pounds on you.” Chloe starred not even blinking. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “Also I may or may not have seen you struggle to carry her just now.” They peered through the hair hanging in their face. The streetlights sparkling in the whites of their eyes. 

“Oh jeez…” she covered her cheeks slumped over her knees. “I am so stupid. I should’ve just gone with her.” 

“This isn’t an uncommon thing. The freshman have been known to drink.” 

Chloe peeked through her fingers at the stranger. A small slightly airy chuckle came from them. 

“I can uh… help you carry her back to your dorm. Come on.” They carefully draped Mel’s arm around their neck. Chloe took her other arm. “Just, here. Put her arm around your shoulder like this.” 

And off they both went carrying her unconscious roommate. 

Upon reaching her dorm, Chloe propped Mel down on her bed. With the help of the stranger. 

“Hey, um… thank you for helping me.” She said. 

“Oh it’s no problem.” They both stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. “So…”

“I’m Chloe.” She held out her hand. The light seemed to dwindle from the stranger’s eyes. Like they’d seen a ghost. 

“Jack.” They shook her hand. “Um… question.”

“Oh uh yeah sure. Go for it.” She tugged at the hem of her shirt once again. 

“Do you have a nickname?” Oh. Not exactly what she was expecting. 

“N-no. But my uh… my middle name is Andr-Andromeda.” The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile. 

“Can I call you Andy?” 

“I uh I’ve never been called And…-Andy before.” To be honest she quite liked it. Her parents had been fans of a certain wizard book series back in the day. And it was only a matter of time before someone made the connection if they did at all. She was glad to share this information with someone who seemed to care. “But sure.” 

“Andy.” Her ears perked up. “I’ll see you later.” Jack smiled before leaving her room. A warm feeling bloomed inside her chest. 

A complete stranger cared.


	2. Noteworthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing like that. Gotta say though, I’m really excited for the new season. Enjoy.

Chloe was racing down the path disregarding everyone who was passing by. It was like staying up till two in the morning put her in a trance. She glanced at the watch on her wrist not fully recognizing the fact that she was half an hour late to the nine o’clock ethics lecture she was hoping to attend. 

And when she did realize the time maybe two seconds later, it was like her soul left her body. 

A dry and drawn out no was all she could muster before bolting for the correct building. Hopefully, her ethics professor was sick or wouldn’t notice her stumbling into the classroom forty five minutes late. With her luck she’ll be lucky if he doesn’t call her out for sleeping in on a Tuesday. 

The skin on the tips of her fingers grazed the sleek handle of the ethics door. She peered through the small window into the classroom hunched over her bag. With shaky fingers she pulled the door open just enough for her to slip through. 

“-and it should be as it is rather than what it could be.” He paused and looked over at the half of her body that she had already squeezed through. “Said no one ever. Now, why do you think this certain philosopher believed these words?” He turned back to the class not giving her a second glance. 

One of the other students piped up. “They didn’t see potential in anything.” 

“Interesting point.” 

Chloe tiptoed to an open seat by the door. Making sure the door didn’t slam and that she didn’t trip. 

“It’s sad really. To think about life that way. No potential in anything or anyone. Just living that way. It’s so sad.” 

Needless to say walking in halfway into a class that was already doing an open discussion she had no idea what was going on. But she already paid for the class so there was no way she was going to not at least try to follow along. 

Her professor paused for a moment almost as if he were in deep thought. Except if he were in deep thought, she knew that his eyes would be swimming with thoughts. But they weren’t. Of course her professor already had the answer. Or some variation of one. 

“Not seeing potential in anything is not what the philosopher intended to convey through their words. But I can see how you’d think that. It was more of a self confidence booster. To lie about being the best possible version of himself to himself. And it led to him not even trying to fix his mental problems. Poor James.” He lifted up his book and then kissed it before placing it back on his desk. 

Chloe raised her hand and waited for the professor to see her. 

He did. 

And he didn’t even stutter while continuing the discussion. She rested her hand on her desk after she realized he wasn’t going to call on her. 

“Hey.” It startled her. She whipped her head in their direction wide eyed and heart pounding. 

“Jesus…J-Jack. What the hell?” She whispered.

“Why’re you so late? You get lost?” 

“I woke up late. Shhh. I’m trying to listen to what he’s saying.” She glared at him. Puffing her cheeks out and straining to keep her eyes on the professor. But ultimately she couldn’t focus on his words. Jack was staring at her. 

“I’m kinda hurt. But I get it. My pops wants me to finish school too.” He whispered in her general direction not taking his eyes off hers. 

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes. Tiredness burning into them and just about everything forcing her to give up her attention. “You wouldn’t happen to be taking notes, would you?” The defeat was evident in her voice as she laid her head on her hands. 

He smiled at her as he slid his chair closer to hers and softly slapped his notebook on her desk. She took one look at it and almost cried with joy. His handwriting. 

She could read it. 

Chloe spent the rest of the lecture copying his notes even as he continued to write. She was disappointed that she wasn’t there to hear it herself. Some of the things he had written down probably made sense in context. Other things were just interesting to read. And she was thankful that Jack was the particular type of student she dreamed of being. 

“Thank you.” 

“What, for letting you copy my notes?” He chuckled as he started putting his things away. 

Chloe sighed in response. “Yes. Al-also…” she couldn’t remember if she’d given him her gratitude from the night before. “I wouldn’t have been able to get Mal back to our room if it hadn’t of been for you. Th-Thank you so much for everything.” People were never this nice to her. He probably just wanted to get it on with her. And if he did that was fine. Anything was fine as long as he was nice to her. 

As she was walking away, he grabbed her wrist. Pulling slightly to make her turn around. 

“It was my pleasure. Really.” He let go but she could tell he wanted to say something else. “I-,” he shook his head slightly. Still smiling. “I hope you have a good day.” 

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, you too?” 

Her chest felt heavy as she left the classroom. Feeling his eyes on her as she walked away.


End file.
